Rosie
Rosie is a lively little tank engine who idolises Thomas, which sometimes bothers him. She works as both a shunting engine and a mixed traffic engine. She used to work mainly at the Knapford Shunting Yards, but now is based at Vicarstown. Bio Rosie began idolising Thomas to the point of hero-worship and imitation. Though this is said to be the most sincere form of flattery, it only served to irritate Thomas whilst he was trying to deliver a special birthday post train to Alice at High Farm. He even started to try and avoid her, but after Thomas had an accident in the course of delivering this train, Rosie helped him and he came to respect her. Rosie was later called to help Thomas shunt trucks until Hector frightened her away. Rosie was charged with acting as a back-engine to Emily with the funfair special. Wanting to take the train herself and, thinking she was doing Emily a favour, Rosie succeeded only in creating confusion and delay on a grand scale, but eventually set things right. Rosie rescued Thomas when his fire went out after playing a game of "splish, splash, splosh". She later let Diesel take her train of flowers which was headed for market. One day Rosie had a cracked wheel, so Thomas and Butch brought her a new one. On Sodor Surprise Day, Thomas bumped some coal trucks to surprise Gordon, but ended up surprising her instead. She is later seen being cleaned up with Whiff at the washdown, and joins Gordon and Thomas at Callan Castle to see Harold decked out in bright lights to make Gordon laugh. Sometime after she was repainted into her red livery, Jameschallenged her to a race. When Rosie realised that there was something wrong with James' brakes, she warned him to go to the Steamworks to have them checked before they got worse. James did not follow her advice, and as a result, when he sped down Gordon's Hill, his brakes would not work, and he went on a runaway until he crashed into the wall at the end of Tidmouth Sheds. Soon after, James went to the Vicarstown Goods Yard, looking for Henry's train to take to the Mainland. Rosie told him that she knew they were important and that was why Thomas came to take them early. During Valentine's Day, Diesel bumped her just as Cranky was loading her flatbed with a crate of roses, which ended up crashing on the tracks. Bill and Ben later saw Thomas telling off Diesel, causing the twins to think they were attracted to each other, much to their embarrassment. A bit of teasing and a meet-up with Thomas at the washdown caused her to avoid him for fear of humiliation, and she wasn't exactly pleased to know that she was heading to the same place he was. After a brief conversation with Edward, she rushed off so fast that she took the shunter's pole with her before it was moved out of the way. Thomas and Rosie ended up front to front at Vicarstown, where they made up for recent events and found that their specials were for Lady Hatt's Valentine's Day surprise. Personality Rosie is a friendly, respectful and helpful tank engine who likes Thomas very much. She and Thomas like to have fun, and also like to help each other when they are working. Rosie can be described as a feisty, energetic and free-spirited tomboy who is not afraid to do hard work. She loves to race just as much as she loves to be Really Useful. Rosie also seems very eager to prove her worth, as evidenced by her wanting to help Thomas deliver Alice's birthday presents, or even attempting to pull a special train on her own. As of Season 21, she appears to have become more levelheaded and mature, serving as a voice of reason to James' arrogance. She also stands no nonsense for teasing or rudeness, although she does have a good sense of humour, and likes a friendly joke. Rosie still manages a friendly relationship with Thomas, though at times he can unintentionally worry, annoy, or even embarrass her. Livery From her debut up until The Great Race, Rosie was painted lavender with light grey tank panels, gold boiler bands, red lining and wheels, and light grey wheel rims. Starting from Season 21 onwards, Rosie will be painted faded cherry red with raspberry tank panels, gold boiler bands and light grey lining. She will have the letters "NWR" written on her tank panels in light grey and the number "37" in light grey under her cab windows. Trivia *Rosie is also best friends with DJ Pon-3. *Rosie is Percy's girlfriend. Gallery Rosie.png|Rosie's old livery Rosie's Model Version.jpg|Rosie's Model Version Rosie as a cowgirl.png|Rosie as a cowgirl Rosie Pony.png|Rosie as a unicorn Season21Promo.png|Rosie in her new livery with Thomas, Percy, James, Harold, Henry, Emily, and Gordon in Season 21 promo Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Tank engines Category:Unicorns Category:Ponies Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Tomboys Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Characters Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies